Control
by WouldItMatter
Summary: Orochimaru's recent experiment had him absolutely giddy, he really wanted to know what would happen when a human was raised with the least amount of influence possible. But, when the child unlocks it's chakra, it slowly turns it's head to stare at Orochimaru, even though there isn't a single way it could see or sense him. But then, the child grips his chakra...
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru grinned as he pressed his face closer to the glass panel that was the one-sided window into the pure white room where a single child resided, a single hatch to give the child books to increase it's knowledge being the only opening. The experiment was a strange one, even for him. He truly wanted to know what would happen should a human have the least amount of influence as possible. The child, being 6, just sat there. Orochimaru even removed the influence of taste, feeding the child when it was asleep through a tube. The child, a male, just sat there, reading the book he was given for the day. At first, the boy showed emotion, but it rapidly, and when Orochimaru said rapidly, he meant it, disappeared. The boy no longer showed emotion. Of course, this was because of Orochimaru, who had injected the boy with a chemical compound he created that neutralized the emotional part of the boy's brain.

Today, Orochimaru was excited. He had given the boy a scroll on the Shunshin jutsu, wanting to see if the boy had any increased ability with jutsu or chakra.

 _The Room._

The boy picked up the new book for today. But, it was a scroll. The boy wasn't interested, or confused, considering he couldn't feel either of those. He was just there, existing, and his mind had deduced that the hatch was his only source of knowledge. Though, his mind was always trying to find a reason as to why he never had to worry about food, or nourishment, and the boy knew that he needed nourishment, as he had read books on human anatomy, highly detailed books. He opened the scroll with a neutral speed and face, not too fast or too slow.

He had learned everything through books, including language and general knowledge, meaning he had an incredibly strange way of saying things. Something that made Orochimaru giggle, he had created an entirely new dialect after all. That's besides the point, considering as the boy read through the scroll with a neutral expression and speed. Orochimaru had rewritten the scroll so that it was as neutral as the boy was, a brief explanation, giving only the needed information. The boy stood, going through the hand-seals described in the scroll at, you guessed it, a neutral pace before doing as he was told to do with the chakra substance that was described briefly in a short explanation before the scroll described the jutsu.

"Shunn-shen. Juht-sue." The boy spoke in a neutral tone, his strange dialect making Orochimaru giggle mentally. Immediately, the boy began disappearing only to reappear in a random part of the room, eyes flashing what could have been considered interest if he were able to feel that. And so, the rest of his days were filled with the child randomly disappearing all over the room, at a proficiency that Orochimaru had never seen with the jutsu, even from the likes of Shisui Uchiha. And the boy could pull off the jutsu as many times as he seemingly wanted, if he could possess something akin to want. But, Orochimaru never felt a fluctuation in chakra either, which intrigued him. Orochimaru slightly worried that since the boy just awoke his chakra that he would be able to sense anyone within a proximity of the room, so he had everything moved further from the room.

 _Some time later._

Orochimaru was funneling jutsu after jutsu into the boy's hatch, day by day. It seemed that if a human was raised with absolutely no influence, they were _incredibly_ good with jutsu. Of course, he never gave the child anything that could possibly damage the room, as that would be troublesome. He grinned, looking at the child with keen interest as he began to float around the room, constantly repeating a low-powered wind jutsu to float around the room. His eyes lit up the first time the child had done that, considering the jutsu was widely considered useless, but the child's unorthodox mind had come up with a smart and potentially useful way to use the jutsu. Suddenly, the boy, after using the wind jutsu, used the shunshin to teleport in front of the area where he had used the wind jutsu, and used a jutsu called "Bellowing Wind" to create sound using an open mouth and wind chakra, before using Shunshin to teleport to where he started and used "Wind Push" to push himself towards the area that all of his movement was based on.

"Oooohoohoo! It seems that our little experiment here can already form tactics despite not having read a single book on tactics!" Orochimaru practically yelled, cackling after he was done. It seems his experiment would be well worth the time he was putting into it.

 _Year 7._

The boy felt it. He wasn't sure what _it_ was, but he could feel something similar to the essence inside him directly to the left of his eyesight. The boy stood up, and felt something odd happen to the other essence to his left. It started moving faster, swirling with something similar to excitement. He had been given a dictionary one day, and it would be hard to find a word he didn't know.

The boy felt as if he could grip the essence, and so he decided to attempt to do so. He walked as close to the essence as he could, noting how it slowed down slightly. Like it was worried. The boy felt as if he was close enough, pressing his face on the wall, before he attempted to grip the essence, his hand moving to match his mind's actions.

 _Outside the room._

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly when the child's head turned to look at him, pure neutrality in it's eyes. Orochimaru felt excited, perhaps the child had actually unlocked sensory abilities, but then the child began walking towards him, pressing it's face against the wall that was secretly a one-sided window, staring directly into Orochimaru's eyes unknowingly, it was very unnerving, even for a shinobi such as Orochimaru. But then, came something that terrified him to no end. Orochimaru felt his chakra, his life essence, the very thing that allowed him to become what he was today, get _gripped._

 _Unknown amount of time later._

Minato Namikaze was not expecting the scene he came to upon entering the hidden compound that they discovered Orochimaru had two weeks prior. First of all, the entire compound lacked _any_ chakra, not even the small amounts that normally were left lingering in nature. As they entered the compound, it began to slowly fill with chakra, but upon entry Minato and his team of ANBU had been terrified at what this could've meant. Could Orochimaru have found a way to completely remove chakra from both the environment and living subjects? They pushed on regardless, though with a little stealthier attempt, their belief that they could just plow through the compound destroying anything in their path long forgotten. Stupid belief anyway, even Orochimaru was known to not be able to control some of his test subjects.

Everything was dead in the compound. Every monster, every skeletal-like being, every scientist, every grunt, even Orochimaru was found to be dead. But, there wasn't any blood in the compound at all. But, they quickly deduced that the deaths were caused by having absolutely no chakra, which would be impossible unless they all used literally all of their chakra, which would've been impossible anyway as eventually the coils would hurt so bad that someone, even a person with the best pain tolerance possible, wouldn't be able to move. Their muscles would be on fire, considering that since they were saturated in chakra since birth, the sudden removal of said chakra would be painful, meaning that the entire body would have that pain on top of the pain in the coils. Any human would simply pass out from the pain.

Minato had his ANBU agents make sure this was the real Orochimaru, after all it could be some incredibly odd way to fake a death. But, when the DNA results returned 1 week after the raid, it came back as positive. Even Tsunade had personally checked the results. Doing a triple-check to make sure the mad man was truly dead. The autopsy had been, _revealing._ Orochimaru had done many, many things to his body in the years of his life. But, perhaps the most interesting find, was what appeared to be a white room that had a massive opening ripped in the side of it, right next to Orochimaru's body. It had a single hatch, and a single bed. There was only a single mentioning of what was in the room, referring to whatever it was as the child. They believed it was this _child_ that was the cause of Orochimaru's death, as the only sentence they found about it was: _"The Child shows good prowess with jutsu."_ Parts of Orochimaru's archives were missing, leading the investigation team to believe that whatever documents Orochimaru had on this experiment were taken or destroyed.

 _With the boy._

He had no idea what he was supposed to do, or even what he was going to do when he attempted to grip the essence. But, with it came something he had never felt before, emotion. He had felt excitement, even if it was very diluted. Probably from the neutralizing agent he had read about in the snake man's documents on him. It turns out his life was one big experiment. No one really knew what it could do, most believed he would never function according to the personal notes from many of the scientists that had monitored him. But they had all gotten excited when he was given those scrolls. But, the boy truly had only killed them because it had made him feel something, which he had no memories of whatsoever.

His eyes burned with the experience of new colors besides white, brown, and tan. And perhaps some gray and black, but that was besides the point. Quickly, he found that since most of his life he had been under the effects of the neutralizing agent going directly to the part of his brain responsible for emotion, that the only emotions he felt were extremes once it wore off. And they were rare, the causes at times random. But there were a few constants. Manipulating chakra, which he learned the name of soon after his escape since practically everyone preached about it, gave him an immense feeling of excitement. However, it only happened when the chakra wasn't his. Second, snakes gave him a heavy nostalgic feeling, as his mind had linked snakes to his time in the room. Third, books practically demanded that he read them, and he had a strong urge to read when he saw books. Libraries were death traps for him.

Fourth, the color white gave him an immense feeling of boredom, which he quickly decided was his least favorite emotion. And those were pretty much the only times he felt emotion. Many had questioned if he was a shinobi, which he had immediately questioned them on what these _shinobi_ were. Many laughed at him, walking away like it was a joke. He still hadn't gotten the answer to his question. The boy didn't know what his date of birth was, but he decided it would be the day he finally felt something. August 18th. And, it had officially been a full year since he had felt that tiny spark of emotion. He was, by Orochimaru's calculations, 7 years of age now. He still didn't know what a shinobi was, or why many people laughed at him when he asked the question. He had taken to living in the forests surrounding a small town called Chiwa, which he learned was on the border of Fire Country and Wind Country.

He lived by killing wild animals that ventured too close to his tree. Of which was decorated with skins and wood he had cut. The books Orochimaru made him read were godsends he decided shortly after he began living in the woods. He had crafted himself a nice little house in the tree, which he planned to expand for the hell of it. Though, he had only built the house after he fell out of the tree and broke his arm, which he promptly healed with healing jutsu. Truly, why didn't more people practice it if it was so useful? A broken arm fixed like that. Well, most of what he knew was from his time in Orochimaru's experiment, but some things he learned from the moderately sized library in Chiwa.

He still hadn't decided what to call himself. He felt no need for a name. Other than a way to identify himself, it served no purpose. In his opinion anyway. Though, many villagers had taken to calling him blondie. When questioned on their reasoning for this, a woman pulled out a mirror to show him his face. Well, he was a boy with an oval face and straight pale blond hair that ended around his shoulders. Actually, said woman practically begged him as to what he used to get his hair so, as she called it, pretty. He replied that he simply did nothing to it, before turning around and walking back into his forest. Now, every woman in the village practically worshipped his hair.

But that's besides the point. Currently, we find the no-named subject of our story staring emotionless at a deer that he planned to skin and eat. Chakra was an amazing thing. He could use the chakra of the creature he killed to cook it, heating it up from inside out. Perfectly cooked. The boy began to feel immense excitement as he rushed the deer, holding his hand out before pulling it back to him, as if he was gripping something imaginary. The deer seized up, it's chakra flaring at levels of a genin, before it's chakra turned against it, turning toxic and crushing it's brain when it solidified in it's cranium in the form of crystals.

The boy walked over to the now dead deer, excitement slowly leaving his system as he crouched down and began to skin the deer, before jumping forward and spinning in the air to look at the person that had just tried to gut him. "Who are you?" The boy questioned, still unable to feel emotion. But, perhaps this would be a new cause for one, since he had never fought another human since he escaped. The person was grinning maniacally, staring at him with excited eyes. He was hunched over, a hatchet where the boy's head would've been. But, the boy could feel his chakra a mile away, and simply waited for his intentions. The chakra was sporadic, crazed. The man was most certainly insane in some way.

He was wearing a tan shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, with a black apron over everything. The boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. So this was the fabled serial killer of Chiwa. "Hehehehahahhaha! I'm gonna chop you to pieces!" The serial killer screamed, rushing the boy. Said pale-blond boy just stared at him with cold eyes, jumping back and dodging the many hatchet slashes that could severely injure him. However, what the boy hadn't planned on is the man throwing the hatchet, causing the weapon to embed itself in his stomach.

"Heheheahahhahahaha! Such a feisty little prey you were! Now it's time to gut you like the prudent little fish-cake you are!" The man shouted, pulling another hatchet off of a leather holster for the weapon on his back. The boy grit his teeth, pulling the original hatchet out and immediately jumping back, his hand glowing green as the wound closed with speed unseen in the medical world. He grinned excitedly as he felt the man's chakra immediately start to flow with a new fervor all over his pathways. He shook a little, excitement was his _favorite_ emotion.

"AHHAhahahahhehehe… So the prey suddenly becomes that much harder to skin… hehehe…" The serial killer laughed hysterically, giggling at the prospect of a challenge. The boy couldn't hold back, his hand gripping something that should be in his palm but in truth was in his own prey's body. The killer seized up, it felt as if a phantom hand had gripped his soul. "Hehehe… wh-what is this feeling you give me!?" He shouted, laughing a little due to sheer insanity. The boy dropped down from the tree he had taken rest in, a grin plastered on his face that could rival the insanity driven one of his opponent.

"Oh, that? Well, personally I've never felt it, but it's just me holding your chakra. Don't worry, _it'll all be over_ _ **soon.**_ " The boy finished, laughing before he closed his fist. The Serial Killer didn't believe the boy, until his coils suddenly imploded, his body crunching inwards before expelling outwards as his chakra flew out of his every tenketsu point, flowing towards the boy. The boy laughed in pure excitement as the now glowing blue chakra swirled all around him in just as excited a manner. Slowly, he let the chakra integrate itself into his system. He shook in pure euphoria. 5th emotion, pleasure. Cause? Siphoning a dead body of it's chakra and integrating it into his system.

The boy came down from his high, walking over to the head of the man. He crouched down, the man was a brunette with green eyes. "Ya know, I have to thank you. You have revealed two things to me," The boy began, emotionless once again. "You have revealed a 5th emotion, as well as a name for me. Naruto. I personally felt attatched to this name when you said fishcake." The newly named Naruto stated, walking away from the clearing in pure emotionless drive to simply go home.

 _The Next Day, Naruto's Tree._

Naruto. Weird name, but it was a name. Something to identify himself with. He fondly remembered the feeling he got when he integrated that man's chakra into his own coils. Pure euphoria. He needed more of his emotions, they just felt so good. So different than what he was used to, nothing. He needed the excitement of a kill, the thrilling emotions leading up to the pure euphoria when he was rewarded with the siphoning of their chakra. He pulled himself out of the hammock made of deer skins, and climbed down his tree. Surely there were bounties in this town right? Or a bounty office? Or anything?

 _That night._

Naruto shivered in excitement when he felt his prey's chakra. Their reserves were much larger than his own, and yet still smaller than Orochimaru's. He was following the man through the bushes, crawling on all fours to keep as low to the ground as possible. He wanted to use the man's chakra against him so badly, but waited for the right moment. He wanted to feel his prey's fear, feel his prey's final emotions as he began to realize what he was up against, _a monster._

Takeshi Honaka scowled as he continued to walk down the dirt path from a small village known as Chiwa towards Sunagakure, considering that he now had a bounty set out on him from Konoha. Fucking tree-huggers. He was a deserter from Konoha because his team was found brutally murdered by the Kumo Ambassador that was supposedly going to sign a peace treaty, but instead tried to steal a Hyuuga heir. He was pissed that Konoha allowed this to happen to his team. They did nothing wrong god damnit! They protected their village until the very end! But, Takeshi couldn't protect a village that allowed such an obvious betrayal to happen. Kumo would never ally with a village that was lead by the Yellow Flash! And Iwa would've given up their treaty if they actually signed with Konoha, and Kumo had always wanted the Byakugan!

Takeshi just grunted, his anger clouding the fact that he could sense a genin-level chakra signature slowly approaching him from behind. However, he did grip the hand that tried to grip his throat, throwing the owner over his shoulder before forcing himself down onto the assailant with his knee, pinning them down. "Oi! Who the fuck do you think you are tryna' snap my neck!?" Takeshi growled, glaring at the boy with womanly hair. The boy shivered, presumably in fear. Takeshi was kinda sad, until the boy grinned. "I'm Naruto, your predator." As the boy finished, he shunshined and began flashing through handseals. Takeshi jumped into the air and flew through handsigns, before shouting "Katon: Grand Fireball!" A massive blazing orange fury was suddenly blasted towards Naruto, who stopped his handseals and held his hand up, making a gripping motion before the fire curved around his body, redirecting itself towards Takeshi.

The ex-chunin of Konoha was caught off-guard, allowing the fiery inferno to engulf him in it's heat. "Aaargh!" Takeshi yelled out, feeling his body burn under the heat until the fireball passed, dispersing into the air behind him. He fell to the ground, grunting when the dirt aggravated his recently acquired burns. He watched the boy approach, his shivering getting more intense until he was shaking like a leaf once he kneeled straddled the man, gripping his vest and pulling his head off the ground to pierce his soul with his swirling eyes. Takeshi noted they were white, with blue swirling sporadically throughout his iris. A black outline separating the iris from the sclera, reminding him faintly of the Hyuuga.

"You're chakra, it'll be mine!" Naruto shouted, gripping the man's head and forcing the man's chakra to drain into his hand. Takeshi's screams echoed into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hasashi Rutaka was crawling towards a dirt path from a dark, dense forest, a trail of blood following him. His legs were destroyed, strings of flesh barely held together by the tendons. "O-Oh Kami pl-please save m-me!" Hasashi cried out, just almost reaching the dirt path before he froze, the same feeling that caused his legs to get destroyed gripping his coils. "Your god forsakes you." A young voice called out from the forestry, echoing in a menacing way. Hasashi tried to scream, but his body seized up on him, his chakra turning into water and flooding his system, squeezing out all of the oxygen he had in his, the water that flowed out of every opening in his body stained red with his blood. A blond child dropped down from the trees, slowly shaking, but quickly stopping.

Cold white eyes opened and stared at the body underneath him. Naruto wasn't pleased with this kill. He had waited a whole month for another bounty to pop up in Chiwa, a whole 2 weeks longer than it took the last one, and it was a pathetic prey. It had gained it's bounty because it had gone against Suna's government, saying that isolating it's jinchuriki would lead to bad events happening. He wasn't wrong, as Naruto had extensive knowledge of Jinchuriki. Orochimaru had a wide variation of knowledge on the subject, as he at one point wanted a Jinchuriki as a vessel. But, the Bijuu would just kill him should he try anything.

But that was besides the point. Naruto gripped the body by the collar and hoisted it over his shoulder, grunting slightly. He walked out of the woods and proceeded to walk down the path towards Chiwa. The family of merchants that saw him were terrified, and quickly turned around. Chiwa wasn't worth having to be anywhere near that scary of a child.

 _Chiwa's bounty office._

Naruto walked in, him and a single other person being the only occupants of the room. "Naruto-san, am I wrong in assuming that is the body of Hasashi Rutaka?" Came the bored voice of a 58 year old man that Naruto never bothered to learn the name of. "Yes." Naruto stated, dropping the body into the identification center before receiving his measly bounty. The man was only worth a C-Rank mission. "Do you have any more bounties for me?" Naruto questioned, and was disappointed when the older man shook his head in a negative way. "Tch. Thought so." Naruto stated, walking angrily out of the bounty station on the outskirts of Chiwa. He was a 7 year-old obsessed with killing.

He sighed, holding back from gripping the chakra of everyone in Chiwa. If it took longer than a month for him to receive another bounty, he couldn't be held responsible for what he would do to the people of Chiwa!

 _Bounty Office, after Naruto left._

"What do you mean someone already completed the bounty on Hasashi!?" Shouted an angry bounty hunter by the name of Hataima. Surname unknown. "I mean what I said Hataima, Hasashi is dead. His bounty was claimed literally 5 minutes prior to this confrontation." Stated the bored old man. Naruto was a godsend, he was the only reason the bounty station was still open. Hataima was a pest, saying he would claim bounties, but he had terrible skills when it came to finding the people he was supposed to kill. Naruto always got everything done within 24 hours of him picking up the bounty. He had no idea how he did it, but he didn't care. Though, the boy did always want to see something related to the person…

That was besides the point. Now he had an angry Hataima raging in his office because he was a pathetic bounty hunter. "Eergh, who completed the bounty?!" Questioned a determined Hataima. "Naruto." The old man stated, looking up to find Hataima gone.

 _Naruto's Tree._

Cold white eyes stared into the angry coal eyes of a civilian bounty hunter-wannabe below him. "Come down here! How can a child like you complete a bounty before something like me!?" Shouted Hataima. He had black hair, coal eyes, and pale skin. Naruto shivered slightly. His chakra was warm, meaning he had a fire element. His eyes had a chakra anomaly he never encountered before, but he assumed it was a dormant Dojutsu. But, the way his chakra was acting. It wasn't angry, but it was… _happy?_ Naruto narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man. "Stop with this charade, _sir._ I am an impeccable bounty hunter, incomparable to the likes of you." Naruto stated, going along with the unknown man's game. He could tell that the man was doing something to make it seem like he had less chakra, but it was funneling into two places on his body, his shoulders.

Hataima mentally snickered. He had this boy in the bag. His acting skills were perfect, and perhaps he could get the boy.

Naruto noticed how his chakra swirled in a way that meant the man was amused, and his body started shaking when the chakra in the man's shoulders was released back into the body, making his total reserves much larger than any bounty he had faced before. Still smaller than Orochimaru's by a good margin, but the largest if he wasn't included. The man began going through handseals, before jumping up and trying to touch Naruto's forehead.

Said blonde fell down a gap in between two branches that he had purposefully sat over, waiting for this to happen. He gripped the branches, before throwing himself into the man's gut, gripping his head with his legs as the two fell towards the ground. But, the man flipped in the air, slamming Naruto onto the ground instead of him. Naruto grinned in excitement as he spit blood out, this would be a good fight.

Hataima grinned as he stared at the blond underneath him. "Hehehe, stupid brat! You should've been more careful around strangers!" Informed Hataima, before he noticed the glint in the boy's strange eyes. "I was." Naruto stated, chakra flaring throughout his arms before Hataima felt himself get thrown towards the tree, cracking the trunk with the force his momentum had. He felt a rib crack as well, the only reason he had less injuries was because he softened the blow with chakra.

Hataima looked up, noticing how the boy's arms were glowing an ethereal blue, before the glow dispersed into blue threads in the air. They repositioned, before the threads pointed towards Hataima. Naruto began shaking, wishing to feel this man's chakra enter his system. The threads of chakra in the air suddenly solidified, sharpening into points resembling a thousand senbon. Hataima's eyes widened. Naruto pulled his arms back, before hurling them forward, which caused the senbon to fly towards Hataima.

Said man began twisting and turning his body, a couple senbon here and there impaling his body but overall they just hit the tree. There was serious force behind those senbon, he noted. He was almost pinned to the tree, which was starting to crack even more. But, there was a much more pressing matter. Since the Senbon was made of chakra, they dispersed. But, instead of going into the air like the last time, they leaked into his body. And then his coils flared to life in pain, the foreign chakra acting like a poison to his body.

The pain ended quickly, since his chakra purged the foreign chakra, but the boy held his hand in a gripping motion. And Hataima felt something he truly wished he hadn't. The chakra in his body seized up, flowing towards the hand the boy held up. "M-My chakra!? AAargh! Wh-What are you d-doing to it?" Shouted Hataima in pain as h is chakra slowly leaked out of his body into the air.

"Your chakra? Hehehahaha! I think you mean my chakra!" Shouted Naruto pulling on the imaginary rope he had around the man's chakra. Suddenly, it was like a dam broke loose. A sea of luminescent blue flew towards Naruto, jabbing into every pore every entrance, and entering his system. It was quickly converted into Naruto's signature version of chakra, his eyes gaining a few more swirls whenever he would channel chakra. Hataima was dying quickly, his body on fire.

Naruto approached, his euphoria wearing off slowly. Hataima chuckled, coughing up blood. "S-So it was true. T-there was a child t-that could… C-Control someone else's c-chakra." Hataima said, keeling over and dying. Naruto searched the body, trying to figure out who the man was. He discovered that there were two seals on his shoulders, presumably chakra suppressing seals he had read about in Orochimaru's books. And, the shirt he wore underneath a knee-long jacket, had a red and white fan on the back. With the symbol of Konohagakure right above it, albeit smaller.

Naruto didn't care, but he hefted the body into his tree, hiding it in the leaves. There was something he wanted to try out, but first he needed to repair his tree. He touched the crack, noting how the tree was almost completely split, and slowly his hand began to glow green. The tree began to produce tiny saplings that dug into the top part of the crack from the lower part, before getting thicker and harder until replacement wood had filled in the crack. Naruto noted that charka was truly a useful essence.

 _Chiwa southern entrance, 3 weeks later._

Kakuzu stared, uninterested in the large, stone walls that surrounded the small town of Chiwa. He was only interested in being granted access to the town so that he could turn in his newest bounty. Any bounty station would be able to allow him to cash it in, he only hoped this puny town had enough money for the body on his shoulder. The large missing-nin walked forward until he was met with a large stone gate with two protruding wooden stations on either side. Two men were stationed there, with a blank look in their eyes, slouched over in there seats, arms resting on a small shelf in the stations.

"State your business in Chiwa." Spoke one of the guards, with a toneless voice and a blank stare. Kakuzu had never seen anyone in such a state, and it interested him. Perhaps there was more to Chiwa that could be of use to the man other than the bounty station. "I am here to cash in on the bounty that the dead man on my shoulder has." Kakuzu stated, using those words to try and get a reaction out of the civilian guards. He was surprised that they didn't even react, just standing there and staring at him.

"Please present a form of identification." The other guard stated, staring blankly off into the distance. Uninterested in Kakuzu, or perhaps something else…

Kakuzu grunted slightly, this village was less lax with it's security than the Hidden Villages. None the less, Kakuzu fished out his identification forms and placed them on the shelf in front of the guard. Said man's head flopped backwards, before flopping down to stare at the forms. "Perhaps your chakra will be different…" Whispered the man, though even Kakuzu could barely hear it. His eyes narrowed, but he retrieved his papers and entered the city anyway.

Kakuzu stared at the village, eyeing it's stone walls and dead-looking civilians. There were guard stations posted everywhere, and there were ninja hiding in the shadows, though Kakuzu could sense them. Just not all of them, though he didn't know that. Kakuzu pressed on, taking a right down a narrow path leading directly towards the bounty station.

Entering the tiny building, Kakuzu was greeted with an equally dead looking man staring at him with one of those, honestly creepy gazes. But, there was someone else in the room, someone that didn't look dead, but still held the gaze that everyone else did. "So this is the infamous Kakuzu. Welcome to Chiwa. I hope your stay will be, _enjoyable."_ Stated the small blonde child, with a keen interest in his eyes. Kakuzu was shocked that this child knew of him, but he was still greeted with open arms.

Kakuzu almost felt humbled, but he shoved past the blonde and dropped the body in the collection section, before engaging the old man to collect his body. "I want the bounty on," "So the threads _do_ have chakra running through them, and it recreates the chakra from the heart…" The old man stated, making Kakuzu's eyes widen. He gripped the man's throat. "It's impolite to attack someone making a simply observation, _Kakuzu."_ Stated the small blond from behind said man, who was confused when both the boy and the man said the same thing at the same time.

Dropping his grip on the man's throat, Kakuzu whirled around and picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell is going on here?" Questioned Kakuzu, glaring for added effect. The boy began shaking from fear, making Kakuzu grin slightly. "You probably think I'm shaking with fear yes? Everyone of my prey thinks that. But it's not fear," Kakuzu dropped the boy, his threads going crazy, not reacting to his mental commands, the boy pushed himself off of the floor, shivering when Kakuzu fell to the ground, his threads wiggling both in and out of his body, " _It's Excitement."_ Naruto finished, gripping the man's throat and slowly siphoning his chakra. Kakuzu's skin shriveled up, his muscles quickly grew smaller, his eyes losing their color as they slowly turned white, like everyone else in the town. Naruto let the pure euphoria hit him. Kakuzu had even more chakra than Orochimaru after all. His eyes rolled back, his tongue hanging out.

Once the pleasure high wore off, he grinned stared at Kakuzu's dead body. He flexed his hand, a miniscule amount of chakra flowing from it into Kakuzu's body. He would be used for intimidation, and if need be, Naruto would supply the body even more chakra. Necromancy was an interesting subject, and now an entire town was under his control.

 _Konoha, Council Meeting._

Minato and the rest of the Shinobi side of the Council sat there in boredom, listening to the Civilian side of the council ramble on and on about stupid things. Kushina was expecting their child soon, and Minato was stressed out more so than usual. "Just get to the point please." Minato finally spoke. The Civilians were shocked, but complied seeing as they hadn't given the reason for why they called this meeting. "We've lost any and all contact with Chiwa, the tiny trading city on the border of Suna and Konoha." Began a Civilian, only to get interrupted by Minato. "I sent a Shinobi team there to check out how everything was going, what's this got to do with anything?" Minato questioned, but he couldn't recall the report.

"Hokage-Sama, I am sorry for this, but did you even read the report?" Questioned a Council member that had a son on that team. "Of course I did! But, I can't exactly recall what was written." Minato stated, rubbing his head in embarrassment. The Councilman rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hokage-sama, the entire town has changed. They have put up stone walls, a _castle_ is being created by renovating the city hall, and the missing-nin _Kakuzu_ was stationed as a guard at the Southern Entrance!" Urged the Councilman, shocking the Shinobi Council. "Wh-what? But, Kakuzu was the man that tried to Assassinate the Shodai!" Stated Minato, his jaw on the floor. "By all accounts he should be dead, but it is his Jiongu that allows him to live Hokage-sama." Informed Nara Shikaku.

"The team was forcibly told to leave Chiwa alone, or Konoha could face retaliation. Now, I doubt that Chiwa could stand a chance against the Might of Konoha," Began the same Councilman, but Nara Shikaku interrupted him. "Yes, but if they have someone such as Kakuzu posted as a _guard,_ then they could definitely pose a threat worthy of looking into." Stated the Nara, before resting his head in his arms. Minato rubbed his chin, "Yes, certainly is…"

 _2 weeks later._

Naruto could feel something. Kakuzu could see a team from Konoha, though he couldn't actually _see_ them, but he could sense them. Naruto grunted. Konoha finally noticed, and he wasn't stupid enough to think he could take on a whole village. He ordered Kakuzu's body to return into the safety of the walls, before he got up from his meditation room. About 25 bodies suddenly slumped over, being sustained by their chakra but not able to do anything. Naruto could keep about 45 bodies active and moving when he wasn't focused solely on his bodies.

As he approached the walls, he could sense the Konoha Shinobi take out his guards. He would just reanimate them later, but for now, there was a confrontation that needed to happen. He stood there, arms crossed, a neutral expression, before he flared his chakra, all of his siphoned chakra that wasn't in the bodies. He had quite a lot, Orochimaru's was enough alone to frighten the Shinobi. "Come out now! I won't fight! I wish to talk!" Shouted Naruto, and immediately three Anbu dropped down with their swords at the ready.

"So, Konoha takes notice of my exploits here in Chiwa." Stated Naruto, the three Shinobi simply staring at him. Dog, Bird, Boar. Dog stood, before speaking. "The Hokage wishes to know why you have cut off all trade with Konoha, and why you are harboring the missing-nin known as Kakuzu." Explained Dog, still in a ready stance, sword in a reverse grip.

"Well, I have cut all trade because Chiwa no longer needs support from _any_ Hidden Village, though I will offer a treaty. And onto the situation with Kakuzu," Said man dropped down, making the Anbu tense. "Well, he wandered into _my_ village, and I slaughtered him." Explained Naruto, until one of the ANBU, boar his name was, began to chuckle. "As if a child your age could kill someone like Kakuzu."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, not unnoticed by Dog. "I can freely give his body chakra," Said body began to have chakra transferred to it, scaring the ANBU as suddenly Kakuzu started to eerily glow blue, and they could sense how his reserves grew, "Or I can take all of the body's chakra." Finished the boy, causing the body to slump over, dead with no chakra. Dog's eyes widened behind his mask, just like Orochimaru's compound…

"Ah, by the feel of your chakra, you've realized it yes Dog-san? I _am_ the child mentioned in Orochimaru's compound. I escaped by siphoning all of their chakra. They weren't using it to it's glorious capacity anyway!" Shouted Naruto, chuckling slightly. Dog disappeared, before reappearing on top of Naruto, who was on the ground. Naruto grunted, but he didn't resist the grip. "I told you, that I would negotiate with Konoha, so there is no need for your, _hostility."_ Spoke Naruto, gripping Dog's chakra. Dog seized up, before his chakra moved to his muscles, forcing him off of Naruto and walking him back over to his team. Naruto released his grip, making Dog drop to the ground in fear.

"That was but a tiny display of what I can do, Dog-San. So, please, be a little nicer with your approach. If your Hokage would like to negotiate with me, than I will expect an _escort,_ not a capture." Stated Naruto, before commanding his newly reanimated guards to open the gates, allowing the ANBU to see that the guards they thought they killed, were alive once again. Naruto walked past them, stopping right outside of the gates. He turned over his shoulder, "Are you going to escort or not?"

 _Konoha._

Minato gripped his hair, re-reading the report he had just received from a messenger hawk sent by the team that he sent to Chiwa. Kakashi was on that team, and he was lucky to be alive. They had figured out what had removed all of the chakra from Orochimaru's compound, and had discovered it was a 7 year old boy that could control someone else's chakra to the point he could reanimate dead bodies, and make Kakashi move against his will, even going as far to be able to siphon chakra from those he killed for his own use. At least he was willing to negotiate, but Minato was still worried. He was scared that perhaps this boy could kill even the likes of him, or worse, Kushina. His wife had a seat on the Shinobi council, but he would request that she doesn't show to the meeting. Though, to be honest, she probably would any way.

A nurse burst into his office, with a frightened look. "Hokage-Sama, Kushina-sama's water just broke!"

 _With Naruto._

It had been 2 days since he started getting escorted by the ANBU, which basically meant that he walked alone on the dirt path while they protected him in the trees. He was walking at a leisure pace, if only to annoy the ANBU. He began to ponder on his actions the past few months, but then he felt it. It was miniscule, but it was enough for Naruto to know what it was. **Youkai.**

The ANBU immediately noticed a change in Naruto. He stopped, started shaking, before he bolted forward, at a rate that could compare with The Hokage's Hirashin jutsu. They were just barely able to keep up, mainly because the boy seemed like he was slowly getting overwhelmed by something, because he would randomly trip, and begin breathing heavily before he shot off again. Then they noticed it, the feeling of the _Kyuubi._

 _Konoha, 1 hour later._

Minato stared up at the large fox, determined to think of a way that he and his village could survive this attack. First that strange man attacked him and his wife, using their newborn child to bait Minato into leaving the scene, giving him enough time to release the Kyuubi upon Konoha. Minato summoned Gamabunta, and now he found himself staring eye-to-eye with the Bijuu that could potentially destroy his village. His home. He could see the Sharingan in it's eyes, and knew that if he survived this, he would have to make sure that the Uchiha's weren't hated. It was only because that man was controlling it.

And then, Minato noticed something strange. There were three ANBU, and a small blonde boy running towards Konoha's gate. He realized who these people must be, and his eyes lit up slightly. Perhaps this boy's powers could hel-Minato stared as the blonde boy jumped up onto Gamabunta with him, holding his hands out and shaking. "You will submit to me 9-Tails!"


	3. Chapter 3

Morai Kiyuto was not having a good day. First, her landlord had decided he wanted extra pay for this month's rent, _which was fucking bullshit,_ and then when she headed off to a bar to drink away her worries, some guys decided to give her a hard time. And NOW, she was fucking being chased through some forestry outside of Konoha, by three guys that gave her the hardest time at the bar. They had followed her outside, and when they suggested they go buy a hotel room for some fun, she obviously declined. I mean, they smelled like trash, they looked even worse, and then they started getting all pissy because she declined their offer for what (probably) would've been shitty sex anyway!

 _'_ _Fucking shit, cunts, assholes, shit fucks! The only way they get any is to fucking rape somebody! Kami, they're losers!'_ Shouted Morai in her mind, pissed that she was in this predicament. Now, most women would've been terrified, but these men were tripping on their own two feet the whole time they were chasing her, and she always carried a knife in case something like this happened. She looked behind her, and noticed something odd. _'Wait, weren't there two of them?'_ As she went to turn her head back around, something impacted her, causing her and whatever it was to tumble to the ground, conveniently in a clearing.

"Ah, what the hell hit me?" Questioned Morai, until she felt two hands grip her wrists, forcing her onto the ground. Another pair of hands gripped her ankles, effectively pinning her to the ground. "Oi, Bikshi, you alright man?" Questioned the man holding her wrists, looking over to his right. Morai followed his gaze, noticing the third man getting up slowly, clutching his head which had a slow trickle of blood. "Yea, I fucking landed hard man." The man replied, walking over slowly. He was still dizzy after all.

Morai struggled, spitting curses and insults, trying desperately to stop them from pulling off the top of her dress, until the three men seized up. "Eragh, what the fuck is this feeling? It's worse than when Bikshi tries to fucking cook breakfast. My insides feel terrible!" Shouted one of the men, clawing at his chest. Morai stumbled, standing up and walking slowly away from the men, wondering what the hell was going on. She jumped when she backed into someone, and she turned around, only to notice that no-one was there. However, once she looked down she found a small blonde haired child holding his hand in a grip-like position.

The boy shoved past her, approaching the men. "Hehehe, some little kid thinkin' he can save te' day huh?" Questioned one of the men, still gripping his chest. "Beg." Was the one-worded response from the boy, his grip tightening slightly. The men felt the sensation in their bodies get a little worse, but they shrugged it off.

"Hahahaha, get a load a' this, the little brat wants us to beg!" Laughed Bikshi, relenting his clawing before stumbling towards the boy. He leaned down, his breath ghosting over the boy's neutral face. "Beg for _what,_ pretty boy?" Immediately, Bikshi fell to the ground, twitching and screaming silently. The boy kneeled, one knee on the ground, before whispering in the man's ear. " _Mercy."_ Immediately, Bikshi exploded in a fiery inferno, the fire erupting out of his eyes and mouth, his body turning to ash quickly. The boy got up, before waving his hand. The fire swirled in the air, before rushing the other two men.

The boy turned around, walking out of the clearing as the other two slowly burned to death, their cries echoing in the woods. "Th-Thank you for saving me!" Shouted Morai, glomping the boy. The boy chuckled, Morai falling dead on the ground. "Saving you? From what? Myself?" The boy giggled, a luminescent blue light swirling around his right arm, originating from the woman's body. Slowly, it dissipated into the boy's skin, his arm glowing slightly before it dispersed into his coils. The boy shook off the euphoria, before walking away from the dead bodies like nothing ever happened.

 _The Kyuubi Attack._

"Hokage! If you want your village to remain intact, you will listen to my instructions!" Shouted Naruto, still fighting a battle of control over the Kyuubi's chakra. Minato visibly nodded, rushing over to stand next to the boy. He looked into the eyes of the 9-tails, noting how the Sharingan was flickering in it's eyes. "I-I'm i-isolating the foreign chakra in it's system. It's how it's being controlled. After that, I should have a much easier time subduing it," began the boy, coughing up blood. His eyes remained neutral. _'I've never tried to control this much chakra. Let alone try to control Youkai.'_ Thought Naruto, dropping to one knee.

 _'_ _Isolate the unknown. Purge it. Then the real fight comes.'_ Thought Naruto, before the Kyuubi let out a massive roar, the wind alone blowing Naruto's hair behind him, fluttering in the large gust. _'Come on, come on. Purge it. There…'_ Naruto noted that the main source of the foreign chakra was centered around it's eyes. He also noted how the 9-tails had no actual body, but instead it used it's chakra to create a solid body for itself.

Minato noticed how the Sharingan melted away from the 9-tails eyes, it's slit eyes slowly revealing themselves to the world. He stared in awe at the small boy beside him. "Hokage." Shouted Naruto, causing Minato to jump slightly before resisting the urge to shutter at the emotionless voice. The boy was shaking, hopefully in fear. "First off, it's not fear. Now, your instructions are as follows. Prepare to seal the 9-tails into a host. I can't assimilate this much chakra into my body unless I had more time to do so, and it would have to be dead. But you can't kill chakra. So, prepare a seal or whatever. I will weaken it, so you won't have to kill yourself or something like that. A seal of good strength will do. Now go." Instructed the boy, making Minato wonder how the boy could remain so calm during an event like this.

Naruto began shaking as soon as the Hokage left in a yellow flash. His brain was overloaded with his excitement, and a pure _need_ to take in as much chakra from this Bijuu as he could. The Kyuubi wasn't even frozen like his normal victims, because there was simply too much chakra for Naruto to make it stop moving. He was shaking, it's chakra giving off a sense of confusion and urgency. Naruto could understand, but he didn't care. But, what he did care about was the gathering of natural energy before it's mouth.

The Nature chakra formed a little ball in front of the 9-tails' mouth, and then it promptly sucked the ball into it's body. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when it began merging it's own chakra with the Nature Chakra. But, they were polar opposites, meaning…

"Shit!" Cried out Naruto when the beam of pure destruction was shot at him. Naruto held out his arm, as his vision became a blinding white.

"Uncle Naruto, tell me again why you have that man following you?" Questioned Katsumi. She was following Naruto around Konoha, during one of his visits to the village. She was referring to Kakuzu, which was in truth only the body of said man. "Intimidation." Replied Naruto, continuing his walk without a single interruption. Katsumi furrowed her brow, before replying. "What's Intimi-Intimi-"Intimidation is the act of instilling fear in one's enemies, or potential enemies. It is also useful in business and negotiating. As well as torture."

Naruto gripped his throat, his hand glowing with red chakra that was burning his skin. He glared at his own appendage, because he couldn't heal the slash in his throat. He was currently draining the Kyuubi to make it easier for the Hokage to seal it in the small female infant on a pedestal in front of said man.

He was pissed now, considering he had made the injury worse. He had tried to heal it, but the fact that the vile chakra wasn't fully converted into his own made it toxic against his own body, and he should've known that medical jutsu would've only made injuries worse. He coughed up a small glob of blood. This was a new emotion. Something he truly wished he hadn't felt. Fear. The cause? An overwhelming chance of failure.

"Naruto-kun. What brings you to the Uchiha Compound?" Questioned Itachi, having caught the boy that was the same age as him, and yet had done more for the village than any Jounin. "I was actually wanting to talk to you, Itachi-san." Explained Naruto, following the ravenette as they walked towards a training ground. Itachi had ran into Naruto right before he was going to enter the compound. "Really? What for?" Questioned Itachi. "You are the only person in the village that treats me as an equal, instead of a god on a higher level than them."

Naruto's vision was hazy. The Hokage was trying to seal the Kyuubi, but was having difficulty because it was thrashing far too much, occasionally moving out of the range for his sealing technique. "Hokage. I will destabilize it's physical form. I don't know how long it will remain, but you will have to seal it as fast as you can." Explained Naruto, staring at the kyuubi, which was thrashing angrily. Minato nodded, but watched in worry as the boy practically vomited a sea of blood.

"Itachi-san, there is something I wanted to ask you. I have, I believe the term is, beat around the bush too much." Explained Naruto, staring at the sunset from Itachi's favorite tree. The Uchiha had finished his training, and the two boys had a strange, but comfortable conversation during said training. "And what would that be Naruto-kun?"

Naruto watched as the fox's body began to waver, and he noticed the fear in it's eyes. Slowly, but surely, it's physical body dispersed into the air, ending with it's eyes, which sporadically shook about in fear. A big ball of red chakra was floating there, shaking as it tried to reform it's body. "Hokage, now! Seal it no-" Naruto blacked out, falling unconscious. His last view, was of the mass of red chakra swirling into the gut of a newborn.

"Would you be my friend, Itachi-san?"


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi grunted as he bit into the chicken leg that had been roasting over the fire in the center of the camp he and his mates resided in. "Oi, whatcha' lookin' at?" Akashi questioned the guard, leaning over the log he was sitting on, staring over his shoulder at the guard. His eyes widened, quite comically with chicken in his mouth, a bit of greasy skin dripping off of his chin, before he swallowed quickly, scrambling up and grabbing his sword hastily. "H-Hey we got somethin' over here!" Shouted Akashi, still staring mortified as the guard slumped forward, falling on the ground, his head miraculously missing.

Akashi was looking around, until he felted compelled to look up into the night sky. The head of the guard was speeding towards him, a look of pure terror forever etched on it's features. "AAA-" Akashi was interrupted as the head impacted with his own, a little blood spurting out of the neck. Akashi didn't have time to recover from the blunt force trauma, considering the head had been coated in wind chakra, and it had sliced Akashi in half.

The bandits from the camp all surrounded the body, staring in horror at the two slices, the internal organs slowly leaking out, at a much slower pace than the blood that poured out like a tidal wave. Every one of the bandits suddenly seized up, their faces contorting in odd ways. The bodies suddenly slumped over, a sea of luminescent blue light pouring out of their bodies and rushing over to a group of 4 people, particularly the blonde that stood in the middle, grunting in suppressed euphoria.

"Naruto, you were supposed to save at least two so that Itachi and Kuruko could experience their first kills." Berated the team's sensei, a little-known Uchiha, before he turned around, continuing to berate the young blonde that had taken a liking to the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi looked over to Naruto, who was trailing behind the group with a slight scowl at the teacher Fugaku had picked out for Itachi's team. But, Itachi noticed something.

Naruto grinned, ever so slightly, at the gust of wind behind him, and the spray of blood that followed. He really had forgotten that Itachi and whatever the other kid's name was were still numb to the feeling of killing someone. But nobody on his team knew of his ability to control the dead…

"Thank you, Itachi-kun." Bowed Naruto, slightly annoyed that he had to show anything other than indifference in front of the other two members of his team. "Heh, that's right brat. Even _you_ can forget a couple a' bandits every so often." Berated the sensei again, grinning in triumph in a way that only an Uchiha could.

Itachi stared at the blood on his hands, before a hand rested on his shoulder. The other members of his team were walking away, but the blonde was still right next to him, wiping a little blood off of his cheek with an indifferent face. "Itachi-kun, we both know there is no way I can even pretend to understand how you are feeling right now," Itachi's shoulders slumped a little, but it meant a lot when the person was an Uchiha, "But, what I can do is offer an ear. If you need to vent about it, rant about it, hell even if you just want to ignore it, I'm here for you. And," Naruto continued, letting go of Itachi's shoulder and walking towards the other members of their team, "I can also offer to buy you some pocky when we get back to Konoha." Itachi let a small grin break his look of horror, before he caught up to his friend. "I'd like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned, his grin being even less noticeable than a Hyuuga's emotions. He had gained 2 emotions from Konoha, 1 good, and 1 utterly terrible. Fear, and Happiness. The causes? An Overwhelming chance of failure, and making his only friend happy.

 _Konoha._

Naruto stared with emotionless eyes at the village that he randomly resided in. He had taken a slightly more permanent residing in said village when he became Itachi's friend and teammate, (being on the team was an irritable experience, but he did it for Itachi), and he lived somewhere moderately close by the Uchiha Compound, considering that even when Mikoto offered him a room at the main family house, Fugaku was still the clan head. No amount of pans to the back of the head would change that. Though, Naruto could simply change the man's opinion through the use of chakra, but that would be unfair to the man. He would rather be on good terms with the father of his only friend, rather than be hated by said man.

"Naruto-kun, it appears that Sasuke and Katsumi are rapidly approaching." Informed Itachi with a light tone, meaning he found the situation amusing in some way. Naruto's upper eyelid dropped slightly, meaning he was irritated in some way. "Itachi-kun, tell me again why I can't simply use their chakra to make them leave me be." Questioned Naruto in a flat tone, before he was rocketed to the ground by a flash of red. "Uncle Naruto!" Came a shrill scream, followed by the crashing of Itachi, who fell victim to a black flash. "Itachi-nii!" Came a slightly deeper shrill scream.

"Katsumi-san, I thought I told you," Katsumi seized up, chakra moving to her muscles and making her forcibly get up off of Naruto, stiffly standing until she suddenly giggled, the seizing stopping, "That when I arrive in Konoha, I need a break before I have, as you call it, _fun_ with you." Drawled Naruto, staring at Katsumi in an emotionless glare.

"Sasuke-kun, the same goes for you." Stated Itachi, but he picked Sasuke up under the armpit, setting him down on his shoulders. Sasuke giggled, pulling at Itachi's hair in a way that was uncomfortable, but didn't hurt. "Onward to the H- the H- Katsumi's Dad's Office!" Shouted Sasuke, pointing to the Hokage tower. Katsumi frowned, turning away from Naruto.

"Katsumi, I will not carry you on my shoulders." Stated Naruto, continuing forward until he heard a small 'Hn'.

 _Hokage Office._

Minato sighed, scribbling lazily on some paperwork until he heard the door to his office open. 4 people entered, Itachi, Sasuke, Katsumi, and an obviously irritated Naruto. Minato smiled fondly, his little Kushina-replica was playing with Naruto's silky hair. Itachi seemed amused, though it was only a slight upturn to his lip that Minato could notice. "Ah, I see Fuki-chan and Dorai-san left you two for the mission report again?" Questioned Minato, chuckling when Itachi nodded, but grit his teeth without showing it when Sasuke pulled his head back up.

"Hokage-san, please take your daughter." Naruto half-pleaded half-demanding, shrugging off the whiskered-girl to her dad. "How'd you get him to do it this time, Katsu-chan?" Questioned Minato, grinning when his little girl lit up. "Actually, it was Ita-chan that did it for me today!" Giggled Katsumi, referring to the oldest Uchiha in the room. Minato nodded towards Itachi, before he grunted, Katsumi had climbed up to his head again. The little 5 year-old Jinchuriki was a bundle of energy.

"Hokage-san, I am taking a week-long trip to Chiwa." Informed Naruto, and Minato couldn't really deny him. I mean, it was pushing it a little to ask Naruto to allow trade with Chiwa again. Even though they were trading with dead-bodies… Minato shook his head. That situation was too weird. "Alright, you may leave whenever Naruto-kun." Said blonde nodded, walking out of the room, but stopping to whisper something in Itachi ear. Said Uchiha's eyes flashed, but he grunted slightly to say something in their weird, telepathic-but-not language.

"Hokage-sama, I wish to accompany Naruto-kun on this trip." Explained Itachi, after handing Minato the mission report. "Really? What for?" Questioned Minato, as he knew the boy didn't know about Naruto's ability to control the dead. "Well, I wish to see the place that Naruto-kun normally resides." Explained Itachi, though Minato wasn't a kage for nothing. "Ah, so he asked you on his way out to accompany him yes?" Accused Minato, grinning in achievement when Itachi nodded in slight shame. "Alright, but do make sure to stay safe ok?" Suggested Minato, even though he knew that with Naruto he didn't have to worry about the Uchiha heir. The boy did help seal the Kyuubi into his daughter.

 _On the trip to Chiwa._

"Naruto-kun, I wish to ask you something." Questioned Itachi, off-handedly looking at his traveling companion and friend through the corner of his eye. "By the feel of your chakra, this has been troubling you for some time." Stated Naruto, looking up to the sky. "Ah, yes, it has. I'm surprised you didn't notice anything was troubling me before." Itachi relented when Naruto simply shrugged. "Actually, that is part of the reason I asked you to accompany me to Chiwa." Explained Naruto.

Itachi slumped in defeat, his friend was like an omniscient god at times. "Well, on to what has been troubling me," Started Itachi, taking a quick glance at the burn on Naruto's chest, and the gash in the middle of the burn. "Everyone has many different tales of what you did during the Kyuubi attack. Some say you defeated it on your own, others say you were just there in the Yondaime's spotlight. But, I want to know what happened in _your_ own story." Explained Itachi, staring at Naruto for an answer. Said blonde rubbed his neck, right over the burn.

"Ah, that night, 5-years ago. Well, first off I can say that your Hokage merely sealed the Bijuu," Began Naruto, staring down the dirt path. "As you know, I have a keen awareness of chakra. This is due to something a man known as Orochimaru did to me." Started Naruto, not missing the faint shock in Itachi's chakra. "In truth, he's the entire reason I am like I am. The whole reason I can do what I do with chakra," revealed Naruto, lifting his left hand and staring at it. Itachi noticed that it began glowing blue, symbolizing Naruto's incredible control over chakra.

"From the moment I was born, all I knew until I escaped Orochimaru was white. And, a small hatch in which a new book was given to me everyday. All I was, all I did, was an experiment. Orochimaru, in his lust for knowledge, wanted to know how a human would function if they had the least amount of influence as possible. Itachi," Naruto looked over to said Uchiha, and Itachi could tell there was pain in his eyes, though his voice didn't prove his hypothesis, "He even took away anyway for me to taste. He fed me at night, under heavy sedatives, I didn't even know what water felt like sliding down my throat until about two days after I escaped that room." Explained Naruto, never once losing the tone of emptiness that Itachi had grown accustomed to.

"And every night while I was fed, chemicals were pumped into my bloodstream, targeting the center of the brain that handles emotion. The chemical was neutralizing anyway for me to feel emotion. But, orochimaru made a fatal mistake the second he gave me the first scroll I'd ever been given. Inside it, was instructions, written by Orochimaru, on the Shunshin Jutsu." It was at this point that Itachi was keenly aware of Naruto's strange dialect, realizing it was because he was self-taught at everything basic.

"Once I unlocked my chakra without knowing it, I began to feel what I now know is a chakra signature. Orochimaru's to be exact. One day, it felt like I could reach out and grab it with my own two-hands." Naruto continued, Itachi was already unable to focus on the path in front of the two boys. "So, I just tried it. Well, I guess I pulled a little too hard. Orochimaru's chakra was forcefully expelled out of his body, killing him on the spot. The chakra solidified because at the time I wanted to just grip it. Eventually, my pull was too much for the wall separating me and the outside world."

"I broke free, started living in a tree in Chiwa, and eventually, learning new emotions, new ways to use chakra. I get excited when I use someone else's chakra, and it is an unheard of pleasure to assimilate chakra into your system. It feels fulfilling, and for the first part of my new life all I could focus on was feeling emotion. Itachi," Naruto stopped, and stared Itachi in the eyes, "I ended up killing everyone in Chiwa to get my fix. I just needed to feel something, anything." Explained Naruto, continuing his walk. Itachi was having a hard time believing that Naruto could just sit there and say all of this with no emotion in his voice. But, having known Naruto for 5 years, he knew this was tearing up the boy for a while.

"Eventually, I experimented with an Idea I had. Chakra is hailed as a life essence, something that life depends upon. Well, I can control dead bodies with chakra. It's how Konoha figured out about me, because I basically made Chiwa into what it is today," Naruto stopped, staring at the intimidating sight down the dirt path, "A fortress."

Itachi marveled at the massive stone walls, but most of all, he stared at the pointy peak in the center of town, the sun peeking out behind it. Everything looked like some sort of kingdom straight out of a history book. "Anyway," Naruto started again, and Itachi could see two people stumble out of their way as the gates opened, "Onto the Kyuubi attack."

Itachi fought the urge to jump when the massive stone gates slammed shut, the two guards stumbling back into their individual stations. He still couldn't grasp that they were dead, and looking around, he almost wondered if the Zombie Apocalypse started. "I was being escorted to Konoha to negotiate with Minato-san. Than, I felt it. Miniscule as it was, having the senses that I do, it was immense for me. It was the Kyuubi, the 9-tailed Bijuu I read about in some books given to me by Orochimaru." Explained Naruto, walking towards the massive castle. "When I arrived, I had an overwhelming urge to take all of it's chakra for my own. That goal was crushed when it fired a Bijuudama at me." Naruto mentioned, noticing but ignoring Itachi's wide eyed stare. "I realized almost immediately that it needed to be sealed. As you know, it ended up inside Katsumi. Minato was having a hard time sealing it, as it's thrashing was causing it to move out of the range for the sealing technique. So, I destabilized it's physical form." Naruto explained, but stopped his story when Itachi looked startled.

"B-but how can you just, destabilize a physical form? Wouldn't that be impossible?" Questioned Itachi. "Well, no because all Bijuu are chakra constructs. They form physical bodies by solidifying chakra. The only thing that isn't chakra is their conscious, which I still can't figure out. Anyway, I managed to destabilize it. Minato was able to seal it, but the strain on my body was too much. I blacked out as the chakra swirled into Katsumi's gut, it reminded me of a whirlpool." Naruto said casually, before remembering two things of importance.

"And, at the time, as you know I was only focused with feeling emotion. Well, I managed to… I assimilated a whole tail's worth of chakra from the Kyuubi." Finished Naruto, looking at Itachi who looked worried. "Don't worry. It's not toxic to me. My body naturally converts foreign chakra into my own chakra signature. The only reason you can't tell I have that much chakra is because I can suppress it down to the feeling of a dead body's worth of chakra. Though, it becomes incredibly dense. But, something of more importance," Naruto turned around, gripping Itachi's shoulders.

"An _Uchiha_ was controlling the Kyuubi Itachi-kun. The Uchiha also attacked Kushina-san, causing the attack. I ran a check on all of the Uchiha, so don't worry, it's not any of them. But, I'm just informing you so that you know."

When Itachi and Naruto returned a week later, both seemed, _lighter._ Like something had been taken off of their shoulders.

 **This might be the only Author's note the whole story, but there will be no Naruto/Itachi.**

 **It is merely a friendship, a very deep friendship.**

 **Pairing undecided, if there will even be a pairing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stared coldly at the man in front of him, holding his chest with a glowing green hand. A large gash, going from his left shoulder to his right hip, was slowly closing, visible through his ripped clothing. Itachi and a dead Fuki were behind him, and their sensei, Dorai, well, he was splattered everywhere. In chunks. Naruto's white eyes swirled with blue chakra, and he began shaking slightly. The man giggled, swinging his massive scythe over his shoulder.

Hidan grinned maniacally, Jashin had blessed him with a wet-behind-the-ears genin team after all, and their sensei was a pitiful Uchiha that fell for his prized jutsu easily. The little blonde knew some medical jutsu, which made Hidan turn into a fucking 4-year old on fucking _Christmas Morning._ That was a massive gash, shoulda' killed the kid by now. Hidan stared in barely contained glee as the blood on the ground flowed back up the blonde's calf, helping close the wound and keep his body intact with it's lively properties.

"Hehehe, so the little brats can survive a triple-bladed scythe to the fucking chest eh?! Fucking glorious, praise be to Jashin!" Yelled Hidan, swinging his scythe back down, digging into the ground. "Round two, ya' little fucker!" Roared Hidan, running forward, a long line in the earth being formed by his scythe. As Hidan swung, he met resistance when the scythe hit the dead girl, her body having reanimated.

Itachi stared, eyes wide and teary. Fuki's body had that massive triple-bladed scythe in it's gut, but it was also gripping the handle. Fuki pulled the scythe further into her body, leaning forward to be within kissing-distance of the strange man.

Hidan stared in barely contained insanity as a dead body drew him closer, his scythe going even further through the body. The first blade poked out of the girl's back. Her eyes were clouded, but her iris had lost all color. A black outline marked the difference between the sclera and the Iris. Blue coloring slowly swirled in her eyes, before seemingly leaking into the air. "Huh?" Grunted Hidan in question, trying to pull his scythe out of the girl. But, she had a strong grip, stronger than Hidan's forceful pull. Luminescent blue light threaded into the air like tendrils, moving towards Hidan, growing bigger and spreading outwards.

Naruto shook slightly as the tendrils closed spread over Hidan's cheeks, splitting and morphing into more and more tendrils that spread across his face. "Priest of Jashin, listen to me this once," Naruto's voice called out over the dead silence that had fallen over the forestry. "I was indifferent when you made our Sensei into Chili, splattering it all over the trees," Itachi gained a horrified look, gazing at the back of his teammates head, "I felt little anger when you slashed through Fuki's heart," Hidan stared at the blonde, wondering where this was going, "I felt no pain when you cut my chest." Naruto looked up, Hidan noticing how the blonde's eyes were perfect replica's of the dead girl's, aside from the chakra leaking out of her's.

"But, you have seriously injured Itachi's mental state, and _that,"_ The chakra threads suddenly became physical, stopping their slow wiggling, "Is Unforgivable." Finished Naruto, his shaking stopping as the threads suddenly began exerting pressure on Hidan's head, before it suddenly exploded in a shower of blood, bone fragments, and brain matter. The chakra came together, forming one long thread, before jabbing down the body's throat, spreading through the body and exploding it like the head. Jashinist or not, nothing could move when it was in a thousand tiny chunks.

"Itachi," Naruto called out, straightening his back as the wound finished closing. "Let's return to Konoha." Naruto finished, not turning around, knowing that Itachi's face would bring about an emotion he wished he didn't have. Pain. Cause? Anything bad regarding his friend that was directly related to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto questioned, staring at Itachi in a blank stare. Said Uchiha was staring at Naruto as well. They were both taking residence in Naruto's apartment, though it held no comparison to the castle in Chiwa. "I request that you help me awaken Sasuke's Sharingan." Repeated Itachi, staring with a face that only Naruto was known for having. "That was not my question Itachi. Perhaps I should've rephrased it. I was really wondering, Why? The boy will awaken it soon enough. Probably on a mission gone wrong, similar to your's." Replied Naruto, reminding Itachi of the Hidan-Incident. It had been eye-opening for the Uchiha, in multiple ways.

"Father has been rougher with little Sasuke lately, and it is really affecting Sasuke's mental state," Seeing Naruto's blank face, which meant he probably wouldn't help, Itachi quickly added, "And my relationship with Sasuke-kun." Itachi didn't miss the little glint in Naruto's eyes once he finished. "Give me a few days to figure out a way to make this work. It should be possible. After all, chakra can do many things." Naruto reminded Itachi, which caused the young Uchiha to glance over at the body of Kakuzu, which was merely laying limply in Naruto's closet. "That is all I can ask for, Naruto-kun." Naruto merely nodding, rising from their position on the floor. "Let's go get Sasuke and we can have a lunch at one of the Akimichi BBQ restaurants, a treat should reaffirm his love for you and it will allow me to observe the difference between a dormant Sharingan and an active one." Informed Naruto, making Itachi grin in the Uchiha way, considering it would be useful to Itachi mainly.

 _Generic Akimichi BBQ Restaurant_

Naruto stared as Itachi played with his little brother Sasuke in their booth, the group waiting for their orders. Itachi was going to share a set of ribs with his little brother, who was 8, 5 years younger than Naruto and Itachi, while Naruto was merely eating, whatever he ordered. Food had become diluted in taste for him, as his taste buds had been reduced to just barely not-useless after being fed through a tube for the first part of his life.

Naruto was currently looking through the two Uchiha brother's chakra pathway's. There was only a single difference, obviously in the eyes. There was an unused tenketsu point in Sasuke's eyes, that was used in Itachi's. Only a surge of chakra would open those pathways, or a traumatic event like normal Uchiha's ways of unlocking their Sharingan. Though, Naruto could tell that the full-potential of the Sharingan wasn't used, but there wasn't any obvious way to achieve said level of ability with the Dojutsu. Naruto quickly began plotting out ways to flood Sasuke's unused tenketsu point, as that was the only way to forcefully unlock the Sharingan. But, currently, the boy didn't have enough chakra to forcefully open a tenketsu point…

Itachi knew, knew that Naruto had figured out a way to unlock Sasuke's sharingan the second his mouth crooked in the tiniest of smirks, a glint passing over his eyes in the form of a light blue wave of chakra that was visible only to the eyes of a Sharingan user such as Itachi, as even when inactive, Itachi's eyes could pick up more detail than normal eyes could.

 _Naruto's Apartment, after the BBQ_

"Itachi, I know you noticed that I figured out how to unlock Sasuke's Sharingan. You never seem to miss things like that. Anyway, I can only think of one way that this would work. Though, just so you know, it might now work, and it will be _painful."_ Naruto explained, eying Itachi's face. "Can't you just put Sasuke under sedat-" "Not for Sasuke, for you Itachi. And no, I can't put you under sedatives. Your chakra would become dormant, though it would be possible. But, even sedatives wouldn't be able to keep you asleep because the pain would be far too much for you to sleep through, _theoretically."_ Finished Naruto, before sitting down.

"The procedure would be quick, though little Sasuke would have to be under heavy sedatives. I will begin by removing Sasuke's eyes," Naruto didn't miss Itachi's almost glare before he continued, "And replacing them with your eyes. I will implant Sasuke's eyes into your sockets, and then the real pain begins." Naruto paused, running his fingers through his hair, which was trimmed to be just above his neck. "I will have to use your chakra, and use almost all of it to forcefully open a Tenketsu point. The feeling would be opposite of what it feels like when a Hyuuga closes one, but much, much worse." Finished Naruto, staring with indifference at Itachi's look of contemplation.

"I'll do it, for Sasuke-kun."

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Shouted Sasuke, running up to Fugaku. The Uchiha Head look down at his youngest son, before widening his eyes in bewilderment. In place of Sasuke's normal coal eyes was a pair of fully matured Sharingan, the three tomoe slowly spinning in a hypnotic way. "B-B-Ho-Wh-" Fugaku could only mumble incoherent stutters as he stared into the glowing red eyes of his 8 year-old son, who had unlocked his Sharingan a whole year earlier than Itachi, and matured it even! Itachi was a prodigy! His record for earliest Sharingan wasn't expected to be broken for years to come! But it was broken in a single year!

Itachi smiled as he stared at the scene before walking out of the Uchiha main household, planning to train his new set of Sharingan back to their fully matured state so that no one caught on to what had happened in Naruto's apartment. He still occasionally bled from his eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

I thought the fans of this story deserved a little explanation, so I'll be providing that now.

Control wasn't getting the sort of traction that I'd hoped it would've, and let me just explain that

Control has 5 chapter, with just a little over 1.5k views.

Whereas Transcendent Ashikabi had only 3 chapters and over 8k views.

Decay had 2 chapters and 7k views.

I really, really love the idea and concept behind Control, but I also didn't really know where I was going with it.

So, I'm unsure if I should continue this or not,

So I guess you guys can tell me.

Either way, I love Control as a story,

And I'm sorry that I kinda just stopped without giving an explanation.

Anyway, if you want me to continue, I guess just review or something telling me your opinion


End file.
